Charmed at Baker High
by Pippy Reed
Summary: P&L&C&C&P&A - All four Charmed Ones are at high school and raised by Grams, Paige was never given up. All five live at the manor, four Halliwell teens AND A LOT OF PERSONAL GAIN!
1. They're Charmed

-:-  
  
Charmed At Baker High  
  
-:-  
  
Writers - anjana & KMCEquinox (Famous for her Fic DIG - Dan Is Gay Story ID 1515452 )  
  
-:-  
  
All four Charmed Ones are at high school and raised by Grams, Paige was never given up. All five live at the manor, four Halliwell teens.  
  
-:-  
  
Ages:  
  
:: - Prue 17 - Piper 16 - Phoebe 15 - Paige 14 - Andy 17 - Leo 16 - Cole 16 - Dan 16 - Richard 14 - Glen 14 - ::  
  
-:-  
  
- They're Charmed -  
  
-:-  
  
"Oooh there he is, he's so hot," Piper could hear Missy Campbell say from behind her in English. They were talking about the new guy Leo Wyatt who had just started Baker high a week ago. Leo became popular in no time, with his handsome looks he had girls drooling over him in no time.  
  
"Hi Piper," Dan Gordon said, Dan had a crush on Piper since they were in Pre School, everyone knew it but Piper. Piper smiled back at Dan, Dan took a seat not far from Piper so her could have a full view of her.  
  
"LEO!" Cole Turner yelled. Cole Turner a loud mouth, he wasn't annoying or anything, everyone one wanted to be his friend he was the guy that made everyone laugh and got the girls, well he was tall, dark headed and handsome, Leo and Cole together just drove the girls wild. Both boys were childhood friends and grew up together, Leo's father and Cole's father were very close friends since High School so Leo and Cole had known each other since they were babies. Couple of years ago Cole moved to San Francisco with his mortal father who was a Lawyer, fate had it that couple years later Leo's father a doctor got a job offer in San Francisco and the two best friends were reunited.  
  
"Leo! I've got NEWS!!!! Last night I decided to break into Principal Devilnic's office, because I had nothing to do," Cole whispered to Leo as he took a seat next to him.  
  
"Get me anything good?" Leo asked.  
  
"Na, I was so close to getting sprung!"  
  
"Shame! What did you get then?"  
  
"I over heard a conversation some guy was having with some other guy about the Charmed Ones."  
  
"You mean as the CHARMED witches?"  
  
"Yeah! They are at our SCHOOL!!!"  
  
"MR. TURNER AND MR. WYATT!" Ms. Banks yelled at the two boys, Leo and Cole looked up.  
  
"Yeah Ms. Banks," Cole said, Ms. Banks was their English teacher, she was hot but according to Leo and Cole she had sticks stuck up her ass.  
  
"Be quite or I'll separated you two AGAIN!" She yelled.  
  
"You can try but it won't work," Leo said under his breath.  
  
"What was that MR. WYATT?"  
  
"Nothing Ms. Banks," Leo said then looked over to Cole writing a note addressed to Piper Halliwell. "Are you writing a love letter to Piper Halliwell?"  
  
"Leo mate I would never steal YOUR girl." Leo rolled his eyes at Cole.  
  
Piper was busy doing her work when someone tapped her on the back, she turned around and to her surprise it was Missy Campbell, "It's for you bitch," she said.  
  
"Thanks fuck face," Piper said as she snatched the note off Missy and read it.  
  
===  
  
Piper,  
  
Meet me and Leo after school in the car park we need to talk. VERY IMPORTANT.  
  
By the way Leo has a crush on you.  
  
From THE MAN Cole Turner.  
  
===  
  
Piper turned around and looked at Cole and Leo. Cole noticed Piper looking at them and winked at her, Piper rolled her eyes at Cole thinking, "What hell is he up to now?"  
  
"GOOD AFTERNOON ALL STUDENTS!!!!" A voice yelled over the PA system, it was Principal Devilnic.  
  
"Man someone needs to teach that old man to turn the volume down!" Cole yelled.  
  
"MR. TURNER!" Ms. Banks yelled.  
  
"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU TURN THIS THING ON!" Was the next thing they heard Principal Devilnic say over the PA system.  
  
"Sir it is on," a ladies voice said.  
  
"OH FUCK! Did they just hear me say fuck?"  
  
"Yes Sir,"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"Someone need to wash that old man's mouth out with soap!" Leo yelled followed with the whole class laughing.  
  
"Sorry about that children," Mr. Devilnic said over the PA system, "I have some things to report. Last night someone broke into my office and stole a personal item of mine and I was hoping if any of you people knew anything about it to help me recover my things. If so you know where to find me..."  
  
"In the staff room eating donuts!" Leo yelled.  
  
"MR. WYATT!" Mrs. Banks yelled.  
  
"Any information will be helpful. Thank you, Bake High's Principal, Principal Devilnic... How do you turn this shit off?" they heard Mr. Devilnic's voice say.  
  
"You press the OFF button sir," the ladies voice said again.  
  
"I knew that... Just checking to see if you knew your job, now I don't have to fire you..." and then it went dead.  
  
"So what is this personal item you stole Cole?" Leo asked eying Cole up.  
  
"Man it was just a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs."  
  
"PINK! WHAT A GIRL!" Leo burst out laughing. "Man I'm so lame, that's not that funny. You know Cole we should steal that rug on his head he calls hair."  
  
Cole started laughing, "Leo stop it you're killing me with your jokes."  
  
"Cole that's not that funny."  
  
"It is if you picture him with out the rug."  
  
Leo broke out laughing, "True Bro!"  
  
Piper could hear the two boys laughing from her desk, she rolled her eyes thinking "How in the hell could I have a crush on Leo Wyatt when he's just a clown... Well he is smart and good looking... But still have you heard the way he laughs... Well it's kinda cute... Why am I questioning myself!?! ARRR Now I'm just confusing myself!"  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell Piper something." Cole remembered and he was writing another note to Piper.  
  
"What's up with you and Piper?"  
  
"Don't worry I never move on a friend's girl Leo."  
  
"Cole shut the fuck up, she's not my girl."  
  
"Not yet, I've seen the way you look at her."  
  
"Fuck you Turner. Here give it to me I'll give it to her," Leo said as he grabbed the note and walked over to Piper.  
  
Piper was busy doing her work and then she noticed Leo take a seat next to her which upset Dan since he was blocking his view of Piper, "Can I help you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Here this is for you, a Love Letter from Cole," Leo said as he gave her the note.  
  
"PIPER DON'T LET LEO SEE IT!!!" Cole yelled as he came over.  
  
"MR TURNER, MR. WYATT AND MS. HALLIWELL!" Ms. Banks yelled, "DETENTION today after school for all three of you!"  
  
"But I never did ANYTHING!" Piper yelled from her seat.  
  
"PIPER I WANT YOU!!!" Dan yelled as he shot up from his seat.  
  
"WHAT!" Piper said in shock.  
  
"Mr. Gordon you can join them too," and this made Dan very happy.  
  
-:-  
  
"Prue!" Piper yelled at her sister, it was after school and time to go home, "Prue tell Grams I'm going to be late home today."  
  
"Why?" Prue asked.  
  
"I've got DETENTION!"  
  
"Oooh Piper's got detention," Andy teased.  
  
"It's not funny! Stupid COLE and LEO got me into trouble, I just wish I could BLOW there sorry ass up!" Then Andy give Piper a wild look, "No ANDY not in a sexual way. Get your damn mind out of the gutter!"  
  
"Piper we can't let anyone know about our powers," Prue sang.  
  
"Andy knows," Piper sang back mocking her sister.  
  
"Well that's because he's my boyfriend," Prue said hugging him.  
  
"ERR, you two make me wanna vomit," Piper responded to the little cuddle Andy and Prue were sharing.  
  
"Don't worry Piper detention is nothing after the first time," Andy told her.  
  
"PIPER!!!" They then heard Dan yell as he ran over to them, "Are you ready? We have detention," Dan said running out of breath.  
  
"I'm COMING! You don't have to act all happy about it Dan," Piper said then her and Dan walked to detention.  
  
-:-  
  
Piper walked into detention to see Cole and Leo not there yet, but it wasn't long before they heard voices yelling and Leo and Cole walked in with a basketball. "HEY PIPER!" Cole yelled as he sat on her desk.  
  
"DAN! Wassup!" Leo said as he saw Dan sitting next to Piper.  
  
"GET LOST!" Piper snapped at the two.  
  
"You heard the lady!" Dan said getting up from his seat trying to act all tough. Piper, Leo and Cole looked up at Dan.  
  
"What gotten into you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Detention," they heard Principal Devilnic's voice say from behind.  
  
"Principal Devilnic, Hi, How are you?" Leo sucked up.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt you're in detention, this is the last place on earth I thought I would see you."  
  
"He doesn't know you all right," Piper said under her breath to Leo.  
  
"Well Sir, I was just helping my girlfriend Piper here," Leo said pointing at Piper, "Open her locker and we ran a bit late for class, teacher thought is wasn't good excuse so she put us on detention."  
  
"Oh who was that, I'll fire her!"  
  
"I didn't know you were going out with Leo?" Dan said under his breath to Piper.  
  
"I'm not Dan," Piper snapped at him.  
  
"Well in that case I'll excuse you and your girlfriend from detention," Principal Devilnic said.  
  
"And Cole was helping too sir," Leo added.  
  
"Oh and Mr. Turner too."  
  
"Thanks Sir!" Cole said grabbing his bag.  
  
"Well Dan I'll see you later," Piper said grabbing her things.  
  
"Damn!" Dan said to himself as his plan had back fired on him.  
  
-:-  
  
Piper was walking out the school gate when a 1982 black Trans Am drove up behind her, "PIPER!!!" Cole yelled sticking his head out from the T-Top.  
  
"Oh great not that dick head again!" Piper said to herself. She had heard Cole and carried on walking faster.  
  
"PIPER HOP IN, LEO WILL GIVE YOU A RIDE HOME!" Cole yelled.  
  
"O My God, Leo's there," Piper thought blushing. Piper turned around and smiled as Leo drove up to her, "Hi," she said to Leo.  
  
"Hi Piper, wanna ride home?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll get my ass in the back so you two can sit together," Cold sad winking at the two.  
  
Piper got in, "Nice car reminds me of the one David Hasslehoff drove in Knight Rider," Piper commented. "What the hell! Why am I talking about TV programs from the 80s?" Piper thought to herself, "Because the 80s rocked... Oh yeah it DID!" Piper thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah but Hasslehoff's car in Knight Rider could talk and jump 50 feet in the air," Leo saying smiling at Piper.  
  
"So Piper how's things?" Cole asked leaning to the front.  
  
"I would have been at home no thanks to you guys," Piper snapped at Cole.  
  
"Hey did you read that second Letter of Love I gave you?" Cole winked at Piper.  
  
"No, I've got it here," Piper said as she pulled out the letter and read it.  
  
===  
  
Piper!  
  
Don't tell Leo I told you he has a crush on you, he'll kick my ASS.  
  
Thanks :) Meet you after school VERY IMPORTANT.  
  
Cheers Big Ears :P  
  
===  
  
Piper laughed, "Very funny Cole," she said.  
  
"What's so funny?" Leo asked.  
  
"It's nothing Leo. It's true Piper," Cole said. Piper looked over at Leo and smiled, Cole from the back seat knew it was a matter of time they were going to get together.  
  
"You guys hungry?" Leo asked as parked outside Burger King.  
  
"My shout, pay back for last time," Cole said as he jumped out of the car from the top.  
  
All three walked in together, "Hey Leo!" They heard some girl yell and Leo waved. "I see you have fans." Piper said, Leo laughed.  
  
"Lets grab a table," Leo said as he took Piper's hand.  
  
Near the front Piper caught the sight of Missy Campbell and her friends, "Oooh this has to be good," Piper thought to herself as she was out with two of the most popular guys at school and Leo was holding her hand.  
  
Leo found a table and waited for Cole to come with food, "So what did Cole write in those so called 'Love Letters'?" Leo asked sitting across from Piper.  
  
"He said something about meeting you guys to talk about something important."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah that was about it," Piper said smiling at Leo knowing he had a crush on her.  
  
Cole came to the table with a bunch of food, "Cole are there an other people joining us?" Piper asked as Cole took as seat next her.  
  
"Don't worry I got it free from that chick at the counter who likes Leo."  
  
"Who Sabrina?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I never told her you have eyes for someone else or we wouldn't get free food anymore."  
  
"So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Piper asked try to change the subject.  
  
"Oh that, yeah well... Did you know I'm a demon?" Cole asked.  
  
"YOU ARE!?!"  
  
"Oh so you are a witch," Leo said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Piper said trying to deny it.  
  
"We know you're a Charmed One Piper," Leo said lowering his voice, "You and your sisters are the Charmed Ones, very powerful witches."  
  
"How do you know?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"I'm a Whiter Lighter," Leo said.  
  
"And I'm the MIGHTY Balthazar," Cole said.  
  
"WHAT!" Piper said then she froze the room and unfreeze Leo, "What are we doing with a DEMON!!!"  
  
"Wow you just froze everything!!!" Leo said liking her power.  
  
"Leo! Cole's a demon!"  
  
"Yeah but that's cool. See his mother was a demon but Cole was raised by his mortal father with the help of my parents."  
  
"So you're family friends?"  
  
"Yeah, my Mother is a White Lighter and my Father is mortal."  
  
Then the room unfroze, "WHOA!" Cole said.  
  
"She just froze you and the whole room, it was pretty cool too," Leo told Cole.  
  
"Really do it again Piper."  
  
"Cole my powers are a gift not something to play with..." Then Piper froze the whole room and unfreeze Cole.  
  
"Cool! I can shimmer place to place and I have energy balls too," Cole explain to Piper.  
  
"Who care about that! So if I asked Leo out would he go out with me?" Piper asked.  
  
Cole laughed, "Yeah for sure he would but if I were you..."  
  
"But if I were you WHAT?"  
  
"Well Piper Halliwell Leo wants to ask you out."  
  
"He does?"  
  
"He's gonna ask you out to the movies this weekend."  
  
"Cool..." and then the room unfreeze.  
  
-:-  
  
GUESS WHO'S THE NEW STUDENT AT BAKER HIGH!!! But he's come to warn his Mom & Dad & Aunts about a certain DEMON!!!  
  
-:- 


	2. Get Your Rock On

Note: Hi! We made this fic wordy because they are teens in high school and it's that time of life where you use the wordy words to the fullest.  
  
-:-  
  
Get Your Rock On  
  
-:-  
  
It was Saturday night and Piper was lying in bed, there was no Leo.  
  
-:-  
  
"LEO YOU DICK HEAD!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK HER OUT!" Cole yelled at Leo in his bedroom.  
  
"It' wasn't that easy Cole," Leo said lying down on his bed as Cole sat on the desk.  
  
"Umm let me see. Hi Piper I really like you would you like to go out with me?" Cole in his trying girls voice, "Oh yes LEOooO!!!"  
  
"You make it sound simple."  
  
"IT IS FUCKIN' SIMPLE WYATT! It's not like you have to marry her or anything!"  
  
"BOYS!" Leo's mother yelled from the other side of Leo's room door.  
  
"Yeah Mom!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Dinner Time."  
  
-:-  
  
On Piper's bed was Piper in tears. She thought she must have be crazy to think Leo Wyatt liked her, she was just plain old Piper Halliwell. What guy would like Piper Halliwell. Even Grams had a date tonight!  
  
-:-  
  
Drive In.  
  
"So alone at last we are Penny."  
  
"Yes we are," Grams said to her date in the front seat of his car. "So how are my Granddaughters doing at school?"  
  
"Your Granddaughter? They go to my school?"  
  
"Yes the do Principal Devilnic," Grams said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Oh please Penny call me Ben," Principal Devilnic said not catching on Grams mocking him.  
  
"You know Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige?"  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Ben they are my Grandchildren."  
  
"Oh well you look to young to be a Grandmother." This was one of Principal Devilnic's lame moves.  
  
"Do you even know my Grandchildren Ben?"  
  
"Lets see... Prue. Ah yes, a cheerleader, very pretty too," Principal Devilnic said with a dreamy look on his face then he snapped out of it looking at Grams, "Um so... I've heard from other fellow guy students. Pepper... Um..."  
  
"It's Piper."  
  
"Oh Piper, well Piper... I know Phoebe, who doesn't know Phoebe... I mean all the guys know Phoebe... and girls. And Paige a good little girl she is."  
  
"That nice to hear," Grams said smiling about her Granddaughters.  
  
"So..." Principal Devilnic started and then lean forward to kiss Grams...  
  
"Oh yes. Oh yes Andy. Yes. Yes. Yes. ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Prue screamed. Andy keep going thinking Prue was enjoying it.  
  
Until Prue pushed him off her. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Andy asked confused because this would have been the first time.  
  
"MY GRANDMOTHER IS IN THAT RED CAR MAKING OUT WITH OUR PRINCIPAL!" Prue screamed.  
  
"WHAT? Where? Let me look!"  
  
"ANDY!"  
  
"Oh sorry Sugar."  
  
"Lets get out of here. Oh God I'm going to have nightmares from the rest of my LIFE!"  
  
-:-  
  
Inside Burger King.  
  
"Damn! I forgot to ask for extra cheese in my burger!" Paige was at Burger King with Richard and Glen.  
  
"I'll get you another one!" Glen offered.  
  
"No I'll get it for you Paige!" Richard said.  
  
"Hey I said I would first!" Glen yelled at Richard.  
  
"Yeah well maybe she wants me to get it for her!"  
  
"Or maybe she wants your sorry ass to leave her ALONE!"  
  
"BOYS BOYS BOYS. Please no fighting. Why don't you both go together and get it for me." Paige said.  
  
"Oh yes Paige," Richard said.  
  
"You're paying for it," Glen said to Richard as they both went to get Paige another burger.  
  
"No you are!" Richard yelled back.  
  
-:-  
  
A Party full of Teens.  
  
"Sugar! Huh ah Honey Honey! You are my candy Girl and you got me wanting you!" Phoebe sang loud doing the running man.  
  
"GO FREEBIE!" Someone yelled which made Phoebe do the running man faster.  
  
-:-  
  
Manor - TV's on in the living room and Piper is in tears watching Grease - [ Olivia Newton-John is singing outside by herself to "Hopelessly Devoted To You" ]  
  
My mind saying full forget  
  
My hearts saying don't let go  
  
Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do hopelessly devoted to you  
  
BUT NOW THERE'S NO WHERE TO HIDE SINCE PUSH MY LOVE ASIDE I'M OUT MY HEAD  
  
HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU...  
  
Then went the box chocolates Piper was eating, she through them at the TV. "THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY SANDY! AT LEAST YOU GOT TO MAKE OUT WITH DANNY! AT LEAST YOU GOT A GUY!"  
  
Then there was a knock at the door, "O My God! Who can that be?" Piper said as she got up and combed her hair quickly with her hand and brushed her tears away heading for the door.  
  
"Hi, my name is Chris and my car broke down. I was wondering if I could use your phone?" The young handsome stranger said.  
  
"Yeah it's in the living room," Piper said showing him. If it was any other girl they would have follow this young handsome stranger like a puppy dog but Piper wasn't even bothered checking him out.  
  
"Hi... Umm I need a Cab... My car broke down..." Chris pretended on the phone like he was talking to someone. "I'm on the corner of Pine and Prescott..."  
  
"Oh sorry I unplugged all the phones before so the phone didn't ring while I was watching my movie," Piper said has she reached over to plugged in the phone.  
  
"Damn Chris that was close," Chris said to himself. "Oh yeah I was wondering why it wasn't working," Chris tried to cover.  
  
"Thanks," Chris said to Piper after he got off the phone.  
  
"You're welcome," Piper said walking him to the front door.  
  
"Where's Dad... I mean where's your boyfriend?" Chris asked.  
  
Piper pushed Chris out the door and said, "I'm not interested," slamming the door shut.  
  
"WHAT?" Chris said to himself. "EWW! My mother thought I was HITTING on her!"  
  
Piper walked back into the living room and sat on the couch crying again, she was crying because she couldn't help but notice Chris had eyes just like Leo.  
  
-:-  
  
Leo's Bedroom Cole is karaoke to Michael Jackson... It's really BAD too!  
  
Your Butt Is Mine, Gonna Take You Right  
  
Just Show Your Face, In Broad Daylight  
  
I'm Telling You, On How I Feel  
  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind, Don't Shoot To Kill  
  
Come On, Come On, Lay It On Me All Right...  
  
I'm Giving You, On Count Of Three  
  
To Show Your Stuff, Or Let It Be...  
  
I'm Telling You, Just Watch Your Mouth  
  
I Know Your Game, What You're About  
  
Well They Say The Sky's, The Limit  
  
And To Me That's Really True, But My Friend You Have, Seen Nothing  
  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through...  
  
Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad - Come On  
  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad - You Know It  
  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad - Come On, You Know  
  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
  
And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now Just To Tell You Once Again, Who's Bad...  
  
"Cole give me that!" Leo said as he grabbed the mic off Cole, because Leo wanted to sing himself to Michael Jackson's Bille Jean to drown his sorrows.  
  
She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene  
  
I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One  
  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round  
  
She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round  
  
She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene  
  
Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One  
  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round  
  
People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
  
Cole joined in: Heeeee  
  
And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love  
  
And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth  
  
Cole & Leo together  
  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
  
Cole: WOH!  
  
Leo: Piper Halliwell's not my LOVER!  
  
"Leo Bro it's Bille Jean who's not your lover she just a girl who claim that your are the one but the kid is not your son," Cole said with the mic in this hand.  
  
"I know it's Bille Jean!' Give me that!" Leo said grabbing the mic out of Cole's hand trying to deny her just said Piper's name.  
  
"Boys are you O.K. in there we heard screaming... Or were you boys singing again?" Leo father asked banging on the door.  
  
Leo walked over and opened the door. "We're fine Dad."  
  
"Oh you guy are singing again. Leo put on that song from Right Said Fred, you know I'm too sexy," Leo's father said taking the mic and standing in the middle of the the room.  
  
I'm Too Sexy For Love Too Sexy For My Love...  
  
"It gonna be one long night," Leo said to Cole.  
  
-:-  
  
Mean while at Dan's  
  
Dan's parents where out for the night so he took advantage of it... In a Dan way...  
  
Dan ran down the stairs in his underwear with is hair brush pretending to be George Michael from his WHAM! days singing even worse then Cole.  
  
Jitterbug  
  
Jitterbug  
  
You put the boom boom into my heart  
  
You send my soul sky high when your loving starts  
  
Jitterbug into to my brain  
  
Goes a BANG BANG til my feet to the same  
  
But something bugging you  
  
Something ain't right  
  
My best friend told me what you do last night  
  
You left sleepin' in my bed  
  
I was dreamin' WHEN I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH YOU INSTEAD!  
  
WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO GO  
  
DON'T LEAVE ME HANGIN' ON LIKE A YO YO  
  
WAKE ME UP BEFORE GO GO  
  
BECAUSE I'M NOT PLANIN' ON GOING SOLO  
  
Don't wanna miss it when you hit that high!  
  
WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO GO  
  
TAKE ME DANCING TONIGHT!!! [ like someone would wanna go dancing with Dan ]  
  
"DAN!!!" Piper yelled banging on the door.  
  
"O My God Piper's HERE!" Dan through his brush away and spat in his hands and brushed his hair with it. He walked over and opened the door for Piper. "Hi. How you doing?" Dan winked at Piper.  
  
"Dan where's your clothes?"  
  
Dan looked down and noticed he was still in his underwear. "Umm... Just give me a minute."  
  
Ten minutes later a fully clothed Dan come down. "I brought a movie with me. Kathleen Turner and Michael Douglas," Piper told Dan waiting for him in the living room.  
  
"Is it Romancing the Stone?" Dan asked.  
  
"No, not that one Dan.  
  
"Jewel of the Nile?"  
  
"No not that one too."  
  
"Then what other movie Kathleen Turner and Michael Douglas do together?"  
  
"The War of the Roses," Piper told him.  
  
"The War of the Roses. We can't watch that it's got sex scenes."  
  
"I know Michael Douglas naked gotta be good," Piper said has she put the tape in the VCR.  
  
Dan and Piper watching the movie - [ Kathleen Turner bites Michael Douglas' dick ]  
  
Michael Douglas: "ARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
Kathleen Turner: "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
Dan quickly covered his with the pillow. This movie wasn't no where romantic to the other movies Kathleen Turner and Michael Douglas had done together, this movie was kinda depressing, it showed a very very very very very dark side to marriage were two people who were so much in love now hate each others GUTS! But to Piper and the state she was in this movie made her feel better.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Monday morning and English for, Piper, Leo, Cole and Dan. "Hi Piper," Dan said walking past Piper. "Thanks for Saturday night."  
  
This caught Leo's attention and Piper noticed. Piper got up and walked over to Dan. "Hi Dan," she said and then grabbed him for a kiss right in front of Leo which left both Leo and Cole speechless and their mouths open.  
  
"Leo you gotta do something!" Cole said.  
  
"I will," Leo said getting up.  
  
Leo got up and walked towards Piper. Piper could tell Leo was heading her way. "Did making out with Dan in front of him make him tick?" Piper thought. Then he was behind her, he wasn't there to see Piper he was there to see Missy Campbell.  
  
"Hi Missy," Leo said.  
  
"Leo hi."  
  
Then Leo grabbed Missy and gave her a passionate kiss which Piper saw.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Oh you must be Chris Perry. The new student," Ms. Banks said to the new guy, but Chris was still shocked over Leo's little scene right in front of Piper.  
  
"Chris?" Piper said turning around remembering the guy who used the phone on Saturday night.  
  
Leo broke his loveless kiss from Missy and wondered who this Chris guy was.  
  
"Hi Mo... Piper," Chris said taking a seat next to her.  
  
"You two know each other?" Ms. Banks asked.  
  
"Yeah we do... Well I do," Chris said.  
  
Leo eves dropped to find out how this Chris guy knew Piper and if he could be trusted.  
  
"But we only met on Saturday night," Piper said.  
  
"Piper you're turning out to be some kind of slut," Leo said from behind.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Piper yelled at Leo.  
  
"Oh it's nothing like that Leo. Trust me it can't," Chris said.  
  
"What ever," Leo said getting up.  
  
"Don't You Walk Away From Me Mr.!" Piper yelled as she got up and grabbed Leo's arm. "Who The Hell Do You Think You Are Calling Me A SLUT!!!"  
  
"I'm just saying it like it is Ms. Halliwell."  
  
"MR. WYATT! MS. HALLIWELL! OUTSIDE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Ms. Banks yelled.  
  
"FUCK!" Cole cursed out load, "How hell are they going to get together NOW!"  
  
"Great this is just gonna fuck my future up!" Chris said to himself.  
  
"So your name's Chris," Missy said taking a liking into Chris.  
  
"Get over yourself Missy. Leo's doesn't like you, he's in love with Piper. They get married and have four children together... Which I think I have already fucked up," Chris said.  
  
"What?" Missy said confused.  
  
Cole heard Chris' little out burst. "Man this Chris guy is gonna get it. Who fuck does he think he is!?!" Cole said to himself.  
  
Chris turned around and saw Cole, "Uncle Cole," he said to himself. Cole saw Chris looking at him and showed him the finger.  
  
-:-  
  
Songs  
  
Hopeless Devoted To You - Olivia Newton - John - 1978  
  
Bad - Michael Jackson - 1988  
  
Bille Jean - Michael Jackson - 1983  
  
Wake Me Up Before You Go Go - WHAM! - 1984  
  
I'm Too Sexy - Right Said Fred - 1980s (not sure of the year)  
  
A/N - Song Lyrics might be a bit off since anjana quoted from the top of her head. If you wanna correct us feel free too.  
  
-:-  
  
Chris had come back to warn his Parents and Aunts but all he's done is screw things up... Mohahahahah... Find out what he came back for in the next part of CHARMED AT BAKER HIGH.  
  
-:- 


	3. CHRIS!

-:-  
  
CHRIS!  
  
-:-  
  
Outside the English class room.  
  
"Piper I'm sorry," Leo said. Piper said nothing, "Piper? Do you forgive me?" Still Piper said nothing. "Why did you have to go and kiss Dan like that in front of me. It hurt... It hurt because I'm in love with you Piper Halliwell." Still Piper said nothing.  
  
Leo looked at Piper who had her back turned to him. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her very passionately with tongues and all, hand where all over down pants up skits and before Piper knew Leo had slipped his hand under Piper's shirt and unclipped her bra.  
  
"MS. HALLIWELL!" Ms. Banks yelled walking in on the two kissing but it didn't stop them.  
  
"Ms Hallwell," Ms Banks said again. "Ms Halliwell are you alright?"  
  
"WHAT?" Piper jumped out of her day dream, "Umm yeah I'm fine," Piper said blushing, Leo wondered what she was thinking about that caused her to turn all red.  
  
"Well in that case detention for the both of you after school!" Ms Banks yelled. "Now get inside."  
  
Ms. Banks walked into the classroom. "Bitch," Piper said under her breath which Leo heard.  
  
"Welcome to the dark side Piper," Leo said as he walked past her.  
  
-:-  
  
"Detention! How FUCK did I end up here! It that BASTARD WYATT!!! He's made my life one living hell since he landed here at Baker High," Piper thought to herself.  
  
"Look at her, on detention again with me. God damn it PIPER Why did you have kiss DAN in front of me! And who the FUCK is this CHRIS GUY!," Leo thought to himself.  
  
-:-  
  
Prue and Andy are walking into the manor after coming home from school.  
  
"Prue I don't know what it is but you gotta say it's not like Piper to get detention and then get it two days in a row," Andy told Prue.  
  
"I know, she just rebelling that's all."  
  
"Piper? Rebelling?"  
  
"You're right Andy. I'll talk to her when she comes home."  
  
"You think she will really open up to you?"  
  
"I don't really think so but then what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Well detention finishes in ten minutes. How about I pick her up and bring her home."  
  
"Thank honey," Prue said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
-:-  
  
Detention was over and Piper walked out of the room to see Andy, "Andy! What are you doing here?" Piper asked.  
  
I've come to give you a ride home. Come on lets go," Andy said taking Piper.  
  
-:-:-  
  
"Why do you care so much as it what's wrong with me?" Piper asked Andy on the way home.  
  
"Piper you have to admit detention is not you."  
  
"You know you should become a cop Andy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're the one who pick us up when we don't have rides. You make sure we get home safe. You're very caring."  
  
"Well I'll keep that in mind. So you going to tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
"It's Leo."  
  
"Leo Wyatt?"  
  
"Yeah well I kinda... O.K. I like Leo and... Well his ASS of a friend Cole told me he did too and ARRR I would just rather forget about it."  
  
"Are they giving you a hard time because I can kick their sorry asses for you."  
  
Piper laughed, "It's fine Cop Andy." Andy laughed at Piper's comment.  
  
-:-  
  
"I say we beat the crap out of this Chris guy!" Cole told Leo. They were at Leo's house in the kitchen making something to eat.  
  
"Why what did he do?"  
  
"I don't know. Lets just beat the shit out of him anyway."  
  
"I say we beat the crap out of DAN!"  
  
"Hey you should have asked Piper out when you had the chance. Now Dan has her... Well we think."  
  
"Leo," Leo's mother called walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Aunt Susan," Cole said.  
  
"Cole hello. I'm glad you're both here. Your fathers have been invited to a little reunion back in LA. Now your fathers want to take you but I think you boys are both old enough to stay here for a couple of weeks and not get into trouble," Leo's mother explain.  
  
"Cool... I mean yeah sure Mom," Leo said.  
  
"I'm sure I can trust both of you boys," Mrs. Wyatt said hugging both of them, even though Leo and Cole thought hugs where for little boys they didn't mind Mrs, Wyatt's hugs, she treated Cole as if he was her own son and Cole loved that about her since he didn't have a mother. "Oh and no beating anyone up boys," Leo's Mother said smiling at the two leaving the room.  
  
"Party!" Leo whispered to Cole.  
  
"Right On Brother!"  
  
-:-  
  
"PRUE!" Paige yelled knocking on Prue's door.  
  
"What the..." Prue was lying on her bed reading a magazine smoking. She quickly lit out her smoke and threw it out the window grabbing the can of air fresher from behind her pillow she sprayed the room. "I'm coming!" Prue yelled back.  
  
"Grams said to tell you dinner is ready," Paige yelled back.  
  
"O.K. got that!"  
  
In the hallway Piper yelled out Paige's name with some folded clothes and the cordless phone.  
  
"Yeah Piper?"  
  
"Phone, it's Richard... Or Glen, well one of those boys," Piper said handing the phone to Paige. Paige took the phone and headed down stairs.  
  
Prue opened hers and Piper's room door to find Piper at the door, "PIPER!"  
  
"You finished?" Piper asked knowing what her sister was doing in there.  
  
"Yeah," Prue said knowing that Piper knew what she was doing in there. "I'll just go downstairs now," Prue said leaving.  
  
Piper walked into there bedroom with her folded clothes. She opened her draw and put her clothes inside. She turned around to leave when she noticed Prue smokes sticking out from under the mattress. She shut the door and lit a smoke, "Man I could get use to this," Piper said puffing her smoke.  
  
"Piper it's dinner time," Prue said opening the door catching Piper smoking.  
  
"PRUE!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Piper!!!"  
  
"I was... I was... Putting my clothes in the draw?"  
  
"You never leave the door unlocked while smoking in the bedroom. You want Grams to come in and see what your doing!?!"  
  
"No. No I don't," Piper said glad that Prue was cool with her smoking.  
  
"Hurry and throw that out the window, we have to have dinner now."  
  
Piper through her smoke out the window and went down stairs with Prue to have dinner.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next day in the afternoon and Leo, Cole, Piper, Dan and Chris all had science together.  
  
"Now if you add water to a grease fire what happens?" Mrs. Sheer asked the class. "Dan?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Sheer."  
  
"What happens when you add water to a grease fire?" Mrs. Sheer asked.  
  
"Umm... I don't know."  
  
"Well think Mr. Gordon!"  
  
"It lights out?"  
  
"Oh MAN! Can this guy be any dumber!" Chris thought to himself.  
  
"Does anyone know?" Mrs. Sheer asked the class."  
  
"It spreads with water," Leo and Chris said both at the same time. Both men turned around and looked at each other and Piper noticed this.  
  
"Yes this it right Mr. Wyatt and Mr... Perry."  
  
"I don't like this Chris guy Leo," Cole whispered to Leo.  
  
"Neither do I," Leo said then the bell rang.  
  
"So you're pretty clued in," Piper asked Chris gathering her books.  
  
"Well yeah, my father's a doctor and he's taught me a lot."  
  
"What about you mother?"  
  
"She a business women."  
  
"Wow. Impressive. Which kind of business does she run?"  
  
"A night club P3 and a restaurant called Penny's after her Grandmother who taught my mother how to cook."  
  
"Cool, I've never heard of them."  
  
"Umm... Yeah of course you haven't... They are in New York, the big apple. It where I'm from."  
  
"Oh. You here with you parents... or are they..." Piper asked.  
  
"No, my parents are still together. They still love each other so much."  
  
"Oh that's sweet."  
  
"Um I gotta go before I tell you too much."  
  
"I'm sorry what?"  
  
"Oh it's not you, I just have to go."  
  
-:-  
  
Leo and Cole are in the car park getting into Leo's car, "Hey look at the cheap Honda Civic," Cole told Leo.  
  
"That's Piper's boyfriend Dan's car," Leo said.  
  
"Not any more," Cole said forming a fire ball in this hand the WHAM! it was the end of Dan's car.  
  
"O My God! What does he think he's doing!" Chris said walking into the car park and seeing the end of Dan's car.  
  
"What are you looking at!" Leo yelled at Chris.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Chris cursed to himself, "Man this is so not Dad!" Then with his White Lighter powers Chris orbed it front of Leo and Cole.  
  
"Impressive," Leo said.  
  
"What are you guys doing? This is not you!" Chris said.  
  
"What?" Cole asked confused.  
  
Then Chris saw Prue walking to Andy's car, "I've go to got. See you guys later," Chris said taking off.  
  
"That boy got problems, first her's after Piper now her after her sister Prue," Cole said as him and Leo got into Leo's car.  
  
"Prudence!" Chris said running after Prue.  
  
Prue turned around to see Chris heading her way, 'Bro nobody calls me Prudence," she told Chris.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Chris... I'm a White Lighter."  
  
"Wait you're a White Lighter as in those angels?"  
  
"Yes. Need to talk with you and your sisters, and also Leo and Cole."  
  
"Leo and Cole? Why?"  
  
"Because Leo and Cole are going to be a big part of your sister's future. Leo is your White Lighter and Cole... well he's a demon gone good."  
  
"Future? Who are you!?!"  
  
"Look I need you to trust me on this please."  
  
"Yeah... Umm I've got to go," Prue said heading towards the car.  
  
"Please..."  
  
Prue turned around, she didn't know what it was but she felt like she had to give Chris this, "Meet me at the Manor say in ten minutes. You know where that Manor is right?"  
  
"Yes, how could I not know."  
  
"We clock him as so as he gets behind the toilets," Cole said to Leo. Cole and Leo were in Leo's car waiting to get Chris alone.  
  
Chris was making his way out of school when he was behind the toilets coming face to face with Uncle Cole. "Cole, hi!"  
  
Chris turned around to see Leo behind him, "Wassup Chris," Leo said. Then Cole grabbed Chris by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing!?!" Chris yelled scared.  
  
"Who are you?" Leo asked.  
  
"My name is Chris and I'm a White Lighter," Chris quickly answered.  
  
"Looks like the little White Lighter as a thing for Piper Halliwell," Cole said laughing at scared Chris.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice myself too," Leo said.  
  
"NO! No, no , no, no, no, no, I can't like Piper Halliwell. Trust me I can't," Chris told Leo and Cole.  
  
"What where you doing with her on Saturday night?" Leo asked.  
  
"I just went to use the phone and it happened to be her house. That's all I swear Leo!"  
  
"Shall we smash him?" Cole said ready to throw a punch at Chris.  
  
"No, WAIT!" Chris yelled, Cole stopped his punch halfway through mid air.  
  
"Come with me to the Halliwell Manor and everything will be explained. I promise." Leo and Cole looked at each other and then agreed taking Chris with them.  
  
-:-  
  
"Where's Piper?" Chris asked. Everyone was up in the attic waiting for Piper.  
  
"She must be puffing on a smoke," Phoebe said.  
  
"Piper's smokes?" Cole asked.  
  
"Oh please Cole, don't act so innocent. I've seen you and Leo puffing on the stuff behind the school toilets," Paige said.  
  
"Yeah but this is Piper. Miss. Goodie Goodie," Leo said.  
  
"Phoebe how did you know Piper smokes?" Prue asked.  
  
"Please you two thought you could hide that one from me?"  
  
"Smoking is disgusting... So my father tells me," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah what ever Chris," Leo said.  
  
"What is going on?" Piper asked as she walked in and saw her sisters with Leo, Cole and Chris in the Attic. "What are they doing here?" Piper asked pointing at Cole and Leo.  
  
"I called them," Chris said.  
  
"Prue what the hell is going on?" Piper asked.  
  
"Chris has something to tell us," Prue said.  
  
"Who are you by the way?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm Chris, Chris Perry. I'm from the future."  
  
"You're what?" Paige asked.  
  
"He said he's from the future," Cole repeated.  
  
"I heard him the first time Cole!" Paige snapped.  
  
"Well if you're from the future what are you doing here in the past?" Leo asked.  
  
"I've come to warn you guys about something," Chris said looking at the sisters.  
  
"Really? Like what?" Piper asked.  
  
"Teenage Pregnancy."  
  
Piper laughed, "Chris we get lessons about safe sex at school and from Grams."  
  
"No it's not what you think."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Prue asked.  
  
"Who sent you?" Leo asked.  
  
"And how do you know about us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Are you some kind of demon who steals powers that's how you got you White Lighter powers?" Cole asked.  
  
"NO!" Chris yelled trying to handle the question all thrown at him at once. "Listen, there are some things I can't tell you because it might change things in the future in ways we don't want to change."  
  
"WE? Who sent you Chris?" Prue asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why?" Leo asked.  
  
"O.K. O.K. Piper. When Piper turns 29 she will give birth to the most powerful being ever born," Chris started.  
  
"Who me?" Piper said in shock.  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"Who with? I mean who's their father?"  
  
"I can't tell you that but I can tell you he's your husband."  
  
"I get married?" Piper asked liking her future already.  
  
"You better believe it," Chris said smiling at Piper.  
  
"So it looks like you and Dan do tie the knot," Cole said.  
  
"Shut Up Cole," Piper shot at him.  
  
"So what's with the whole teenage pregnancy warning?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well one of you sisters is going to have a baby during her teens." At this point everyone looked at Phoebe.  
  
"What why are you looking at me!" Phoebe said  
  
"Which one is it?" Prue asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that. All I'm saying it be careful because this child comes back years later into the family and turns Piper's son evil."  
  
"My SON is EVIL!" Piper said in shock.  
  
Chris looked down to the ground before answering Piper, "Yes Piper."  
  
"But how? Was his father a demon... EWWW!" Piper said looking at Cole.  
  
Chris caught on, "No! Your son was born out of good magic. When the child who turn your son evil was given up she was raised by evil and their plan was to have your son as one of their own. All I'm saying is just be careful."  
  
"Well it's like I say safe sex or no sex," Prue said.  
  
"Why should we believe you Chris? How do we know you not here for your own future?" Leo asked.  
  
"You don't."  
  
"Then why should we trust you if you won't tell us a thing about you?" Leo asked.  
  
Chris is in a tough spot not knowing what to say, "I'm your son," he told Leo.  
  
"What?" Cole asked laughing.  
  
"I'm Leo's son," Chris said again.  
  
"Then who's your mother?" Leo asked laughing.  
  
"Your wife."  
  
"My wife... You're not kidding are you Chris?" Leo asked.  
  
"No I'm not Dad."  
  
Piper laughed when she heard Chris call Leo Dad. "I need to sit down," Leo said taking a seat.  
  
"Wait a minute. That can be true. I can't have a son," Piper said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole asked.  
  
"I'm part of the Warren line, magic runs in our blood. We only give birth to females."  
  
"You don't because of your husband," Chris said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm just saying because of your husband you also have sons."  
  
"Sons? You mean I have more than one son?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Yes you did, when you said I have sons."  
  
"All you need to know is you and your sisters don't have babies when you're teens. I'm sorry I can't tell you more Piper."  
  
Piper started thinking about her future lost in thought, she walked over to the window and looked out to see Dan next door crying on the door steps. "I'll be back soon," Piper said leaving.  
  
Piper walked out of the front door and over to Dan's house. "Dan? What's wrong?' Piper asked crying Dan.  
  
Crying Dan answered, "Somebody set my car on fire and now my dad is going to KILL ME Piper."  
  
Piper looked up toward the attic of the manor to see Leo and Cole looking out the window laughing, she knew Leo and Cole that something to do with Dan car being set on fire.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - The Source Of All Evil 


	4. The Source Of All Evil

A/N - Thanks lots for you reviews, Pinky (KCEquinox) & Pippy (anjana) love them :) For those of you asking if Cole & Phoebe are gonna get together, well wait and see.  
  
We would also like to thank the regulars who always come back reading all our fics. It so nice to know we have fans :)  
  
-:-  
  
The Source Of All Evil  
  
-:-  
  
"The Charmed Ones, a White Lighter and Balthazar all attend school here," Mrs.Sheer said.  
  
"Dum dum dummn dummn... Why do bird suddenly appear every time you are near, just like me, the long to be, close to you..."  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Sheer yelled.  
  
Principal Devilnic jumped out of this day dream, "I'm sorry what was that Sheer?"  
  
"Do you ever pay attention to anything I have to say Mr. Source of all Evil!"  
  
"Look I just have things on my mind. I have a fight with my girlfriend Penny," Principal Devilnic said as he was pretty hurt from the fight her had with Grams the night before on their date. "What was it you were saying Sheer?"  
  
"The Charmed Ones, a White Lighter and Balthazar all attend school here."  
  
"Oooooh! Who are they!"  
  
"I'm not sure since they haven't really done much in the demon fighting business, but I know this much, Cole Turner is Balthazar."  
  
"Cole? as in Cole Cole Cole Cole Cole Cole Cole?"  
  
Sheer rolled her eyes at her so called leader, "Yes that Cole."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Oh well is that all you have to say!" Sheer said getting angry at Principal Devilnic. "I going home!" She yelled at him leaving.  
  
"Oh have a nice night," Principal Devilnic yelled after her. "AT LAST!" He said to himself after she left. She opened his safe and pulled out his tape recorder and press play singing to the styles of ABBA's Dancing Queen...  
  
Friday night and the lights are low.  
  
Looking out for a place to go.  
  
Where they play the right music...  
  
Then one of the windows in Principal Devilnic's office cracks.  
  
-:-  
  
"So Leo I must say I'm kinda surprised," Missy told Leo, they were out on a date at Burger King.  
  
"Surprised, I like you Missy," Leo said with his killer smile.  
  
Missy smiled back at Leo zipping on her coke. "So will we see each other again?" Missy asked.  
  
"Yeah at school."  
  
"No, not like that Leo."  
  
"Leo just the person I'm looking for," Chris butted in with the intention to ruin Leo's date with Missy.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Leo asked Chris.  
  
"We need you," Chris said and then looked at Missy. "Oh hi Missy. Let me introduce myself properly. My name's Perry, Chris Perry. I'm Leo's son."  
  
"Excuse me?" Missy asked confused.  
  
"You know Leo, Mom has a nice set of boobs compared to her," Chris said referring to Missy's boobs in her revealing pink top.  
  
"She does... I mean..." Leo got up from his seat and pushed Chris behind him. "It's clear that he's on drugs," Leo said trying to cover up what Chris told Missy.  
  
"I am not Dad. You and Mom never raised me like that."  
  
"Well of coursed I didn't... I am... was... a good father right?" Leo asked Chris.  
  
"No you weren't, I asked you to buy me a car and you wouldn't."  
  
"Why? What did you want?"  
  
"Deablo SV."  
  
Leo laughed, then her remember Missy, "Oh could excuse us," Leo said taking Chris to the other side of the room. "What are you trying to do? Break my date with a lady who could be your future mother?"  
  
"Who Missy? Missy isn't my mother and thank god for that," Chris said.  
  
"Can't you the least tell me who my wife is or just something about her?"  
  
"Dad I can't."  
  
"O.K. Fine. What did you need me for?"  
  
"It's Piper."  
  
"What wrong with Piper?" Leo asked with a little worry setting in.  
  
"She's got troubles."  
  
"O.K. I'll just tell Missy I have to go."  
  
-:-  
  
"Piper you have a visitors," Paige yelled from the front door.  
  
Piper ran downstairs to find Leo and Chris waiting for her. "Are you all right?" Was the first thing Leo asked.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Piper asked Chris pointing at Leo.  
  
"Chris said you were in trouble," Leo told Piper  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yes, remember how you rang me up about out Science homework," Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah I rang up and asked for your help not Leo's Chris," Piper said.  
  
"But Leo's smart..."  
  
Piper cut Chris off, "And so are you."  
  
By now Leo and Piper where looking at Chris. "Look you both have problems with each other so I think it's best you both sort it out since you're in the demon fighting business together."  
  
"Sort out what!" Piper said.  
  
"Well I don't know? Maybe your screwed up love life?" Leo said to Piper.  
  
"How the HELL does that have anything to DO WITH YOU!!!" Piper yelled back at Leo.  
  
"WELL IF I HAVE TO STAND THERE AND SEE YOU AND DAN MAKING OUT!!!"  
  
"OH LIKE YOU DON'T WANNA SEE!!!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!!!"  
  
"THEN DON'T LOOK!!! IT's BAD ENOUGH HAVING TO TRY AND STOP MYSELF FROM VOMITING EVERY TIME YOU AND MISSY DECIDE TO MAKE OUT IN CLASS!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!!!"  
  
"That's it, we are making progress here, jealous Piper is good," Chris said from the side line.  
  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOU AND YOUR TRAMP!!! PLEASE YOU JUST HAD TO GO SO LOW BECAUSE MISSY WAS THE ONLY PIECE OF CRAP THAT WOULD GO OUT WITH YOU!!!"  
  
"I COULD GO OUT WITH ANYONE I WANTED!!!" Leo yelled back at Piper.  
  
"OH SO YOU WENT OUT WITH MISSY BECAUSE SHE HAS BIG BOOBS!!!"  
  
"WHAT DOES BOOBS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!!!"  
  
"Oh this can't be good!" Chris said to himself.  
  
"YOU KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PICKED UP DIRTY BY GOING OUT WITH DAN GREASE HAIRED GORDON!!!"  
  
"OH HE MIGHT HAVE A BAD HAIR CUT WYATT BUT AT LEAST HE KNOWS HOW TO TREAT A LADY!!!"  
  
"I CAN SEE WHY YOUR SON TURNED EVIL! BECAUSE HE HAD BAD HAIR!!!"  
  
"Hey my hair's not bad," Chris said but neither of them heard him.  
  
Piper was left speechless at Leo's comment about her future son, "I'm sorry Piper I didn't mean that," Leo said.  
  
Piper just slammed the door on Leo face and went up stair to cry on her bed.  
  
Leo left standing on the door step looked at Chris, "Lets just go home Dad," Chris said putting his arm around Leo. Leo looked at Chris' arm around him, "I think I shouldn't do that," Chris said quickly letting go.  
  
-:-  
  
"I mention her future son and I think I hit a soft spot," Leo was telling Cole about the fight he had with Piper the night before while walking to English.  
  
"You know that girl takes everything to heart Wyatt. That must have crushed her," Cole told Leo.  
  
"I know. I feel so bad but then what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"You can tell her you're sorry Dad," Chris said catching up to the two.  
  
Cole laughed, "He just called you Dad."  
  
"He is my Dad."  
  
"Chris could you quite down in the Dad department."  
  
"Oh sorry Dad," Chris said as the boys walked into English.  
  
Leo and Cole took a seat together at the back, Chris knew Leo wasn't going to sit with Piper so he took the seat next to her.  
  
"You know I'm starting to think your son has a crush on Piper Halliwell," Cole said to Leo.  
  
"Why? What makes you think that?"  
  
"He always talking about her, he happens to bump into her all the time. Notice how he seem to know so much about her. Maybe he travel back in time to meet her and what's with the whole saving her future son from evil. Notice how he won't mention a thing about who her husband is. Maybe she already knows him and he doesn't want them to get together. I think you should have a father and son chat with your son Wyatt."  
  
"And say what? Son Piper Halliwell is to old for you?" Leo joked.  
  
"Hi," Chris said sitting next Piper who was still upset.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sitting with your father?" Piper asked Chris.  
  
"Umm yeah but..." Chris started.  
  
"Could you please just leave me alone," Piper said about to cry.  
  
"Piper he didn't mean what he said."  
  
"But he's right Chris. What kind of a Mother was I that my son turned Evil."  
  
"Piper it's wasn't your fault you didn't know."  
  
"But I should have if I was his mother."  
  
"That's why I'm here Piper to stop this from happening."  
  
"Why? I mean what are you doing this for?"  
  
"Because I want my family back," Chris said looking into his Mother's eyes. The eyes that he always found a mother's love in, the eyes that always brought him comfort, the eyes that always looked down at him and kissed him good night.  
  
"You're doing this for your father?" Piper asked.  
  
"And my Mom, and my brothers and sisters."  
  
"You sound like you have a big family. You must really love them to do this."  
  
"Love is something my parents taught me," Chris said wiping Piper's tears and then he hugged her.  
  
"O My God! Piper's a cradle snatcher!" Cole said has him and Leo saw Chris and Piper hugging.  
  
"Oh God it looks like I have to give Chris the bird and the bees talk," Leo said with is eyes still fixed on Chris and Piper.  
  
-:-  
  
Phoebe was in the school car park pouring pink paint on a Coupè, "Take that you CREEP!!!" She said kicking the Coupè door making a dent and throwing the bucket on the windscreen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cole asked as her saw Phoebe throw a paint bucket on a Coupè.  
  
"Just getting a little sweet revenge."  
  
"What did the dick head do?"  
  
"Jimmy Cile told everyone I got with him when I didn't."  
  
"Oh really. Well in that case." Cole formed a energy ball in his hand and WHAM! the Coupè was up in flames.  
  
"Hey! Cool!" Phoebe said loving what Cole did to the Coupè.  
  
"Freebie!!!" Someone yelled from behind.  
  
Phoebe turn around, "Great there's Jimmy Cile!"  
  
Cole turned around to see Jimmy Cile getting into another Coupè just like the one he just fire balled. "O MY GOD!!!" Phoebe and Cole both heard some one yell. They turned around to see Dan. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FATHER'S COUPÈ!!!" Dan dropped his things and ran to the car "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA DIE TONIGHT!!!" he screamed like a girl crying.  
  
"Lets get out of here," Cole said grabbing Phoebe's arms and headed for Leo's car.  
  
"You didn't did you?" Leo asked as he unlocked his car seeing Cole and Phoebe running his way.  
  
"Can we just get out of here first Leo," Cole said.  
  
"Get in," Leo said and they took off.  
  
"So you're Piper's sister," Leo asked Phoebe who was seat next to him while Cole was taking a nap at the back, Leo was trying to create some kind of conversation.  
  
"Yeah. You're in the same grade as Piper, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Cole and I have some classes with her."  
  
"Where's your son?" Phoebe asked. From the back they heard Cole bursting into laughter.  
  
"Fuck Up Cole!" Leo yelled.  
  
"But he is your son isn't he?" Phoebe said laughing.  
  
"O.K. the last thing I need is my teenage son from the future here trying to get through his teen years when I'm trying to myself."  
  
Cole got up from his seat and patting Leo on the shoulder, "I'm sure his mother can help out," Cole said. him and Phoebe couldn't stop laughing as they pulled up at the Halliwell Manor driveway.  
  
Piper happened to notice Leo's car parked in their drive way and saw Phoebe coming out as her and Paige were spying from the living room window, "Thanks for the ride guys," Phoebe said getting out.  
  
Cole got out from the back, "So I guess we will see you around Phoebe," Cole said taking a seat in the front.  
  
"Yeah you will," Phoebe said. She then looked over at Leo, "Say hello to your son for me Leo."  
  
"Yeah yeah what ever," Leo said as Cole and Phoebe started laughing again.  
  
"That little slut!," Piper said from the living room window.  
  
"Which one do you think Phoebe has her eye on?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well knowing our slutty sister it must be both of them."  
  
"True you have a point," Paige said as Piper and Paige took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Oh Piper, Paige! Hi!" Phoebe said walking in.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Piper said.  
  
"Hey Piper I wanted to ask you something," Phoebe said sitting on the arm of the couch, "Leo Wyatt he's in your grade, he's cute too. You think he will go out with me?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebe, Leo has a wife and kids," Piper said getting up.  
  
"Yeah but in the future!" Phoebe yelled after Piper. "Who knows maybe I'm his future wife," Phoebe joked. Paige rolled her eyes, "What?"  
  
"Never mind. I've got to go. I'm meeting Richard and Glen."  
  
"What's the story with both of them Paige?"  
  
"What they are my friends."  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit odd that you only have male friends and not female?"  
  
"Phoebe don't you think it's a bit odd you don't have any friends."  
  
"That's not my point and I have friends... I think..."  
  
"When? Lets see between chasing and boys and chasing boys doesn't really leave time for you to have friends."  
  
"O.K. I get your point Paige."  
  
-:-  
  
"I'm here," Chris said walking into Leo bedroom to find Leo, "What's going on?" Chris asked.  
  
Leo stood at the dresser and Chris took a seat on Leo's bed. "Well Chris... Or should I say son," Leo said taking a seat next to Chris putting his arm around him.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Chris, you know how a man can find a women attractive but it's wrong because that women is years and years older... Well I'm talking about sex with a older women..."  
  
"What? Oh God! Not the Birds and the Bees thing all over again. You and Mom gave me that speech," Chris said feeling a little gross.  
  
"We did... or do."  
  
"Yes. You and Mom even explain the first time you both decided to have sex... Which was during high school..." Then Chris stood up and looked at Leo's bed. "... And it was on your bed. Ewww Gross I'm getting very bad image here."  
  
Leo stood up looking at his bed, "I've never brought a girl home?"  
  
"Well Grandma and Grandpa were away on a reunion and you and Mom had plans," Chris said.  
  
"You mean we planed the first time we were going to have sex?' Leo asked.  
  
"No you didn't. You and Mom told me that and said "Learn from our Mistakes" but that wasn't the mistake you made."  
  
"Mistake?"  
  
"Can we not talk about this, it's kinda grossing me out," Chris said looking at Leo knowing him and Piper did you know what in that room on that bed.  
  
"O.K. Chris just answer this and please try and be truthful."  
  
"O.K. What Dad?"  
  
"Do you have a thing for Piper Halliwell?"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Chris yelled with his eyes popping out.  
  
"Do you have a thing for Piper Halliwell?"  
  
"NO!!! Of Course NOT!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!!"  
  
"O.Kay, O.Kay, O.Kay, don't need to have a heart attack over it Chris. Where are you staying?" Leo asked.  
  
"Umm I'm kinda all over the place Dad."  
  
"Do you want stay here with me?"  
  
"What about Grandpa and Grandma?"  
  
"They're gonna be away on a reunion. I'm sure Grandma won't mind."  
  
"What? That her Grandson is here from the future?" Chris said.  
  
"I'll leave that bit out Chris."  
  
"O.K. Dad," Chris said and with that Leo when downstairs.  
  
"REUNION!!!" It hit Chris. Dad and Mom were together before the reunion... Which could mean if they aren't together now they better... O God I fucked up my future!!!"  
  
-:-  
  
It was five minutes before Science and Mrs. Sheer had mentions their next project for Science they were going to work in groups. Chris orbed into the classroom looked for Mrs. Sheers list of groups. He found it noticing that Cole and Leo were on one and group and Piper was in another. "Let me just fix that," Chris said changing the groups around.  
  
"So in your groups you have two weeks to complete your assignment. You might have work weekends or after school together..." By now Piper had zoned off looking at her group members. It was bad enough having to see then at school now she had the see them in her weekends and after school.  
  
"So Dan we heard about you cars," Cole said.  
  
"Yeah, Dad's pretty pissed." Dan said.  
  
Leo looked at Cole. "So Piper you and Dan are dating?" Missy asked as she was sitting next to Leo in their group.  
  
"Ummm, no we are just friends," Piper said, then a hurt look came over Dan face.  
  
"So that means you're single?" Chris asked knowing he had to get Leo and Piper together soon.  
  
"Why Chris do you want to go out with her?" Dana Missy's friend asked.  
  
"Did I say that?" Chris spat the Dana.  
  
"So Cole I heard you were dating Phoebe Halliwell?" Missy said.  
  
"WHAT!" Both Cole and Piper said at the same time.  
  
"We just gave her a ride home nothing more," Leo explained but he was more explaining to Piper.  
  
"So tomorrow's Saturday. How about we all meet at our place to work on our assignment?" Chris said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Our place?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah Chris is living with me and Leo at Aunt Susan's and Uncle Nick's for now," Cole explained.  
  
"Cole we can't in the morning. Our parents are leaving in the afternoon." Leo said.  
  
"Well want about your place Piper?" Chris asked.  
  
"My place..." Piper said looking for an excuse.  
  
"O.K. So Piper's place it is. Missy and her friend are gonna need address. It's 1328 Prescott Street. Dan knows were to go since he lives next door and, well Cole and Leo have been to Piper's place a number of times and know Piper's grandmother so they are sweet," Chris said rubbing it in.  
  
"You do?" Missy questioned Leo.  
  
"Mrs. Sheer, just the person I've been looking for," Principal Devilnic said.  
  
"Well hello Principal Devilnic."  
  
"We have a meeting today... It's about the Charmed Ones," Principal Devilnic whispered into Mrs. Sheer's ears. "MOhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Stop that you look stupid," Mrs. Sheer said to Principal Devilnic.  
  
-:-  
  
Studying on a Saturday morning at the Halliwell Manor. Rule number one at the Halliwell Manor, expect surprises. Expect more surprises with Chris along. Nothing goes to plan at the Halliwell Manor, and even more when Leo and Cole want a tour of Piper's bedroom. 


	5. Mom

Charmed @ Baker High  
  
Chapter: Mom  
  
By: Anjana [ Pippy ], KMCEquinox [ Pinky ] & Archer Angel [ Pixie ]  
  
At the Halliwell Manor Dan was in the living room with Piper waiting for the others. On the dot at nine Leo, Cole and Chris had arrived and behind them was Missy and her friend Dana.  
  
"Studying at the manor. Kinda reminds me of the old days," Chris said as they all walked in the living room.  
  
"What old days?" Leo questioned Chris.  
  
"Oh... We hung out here a lot," Chris said taking a seat in the living room on the couch.  
  
Missy looked around from her seat at the manor, "Nice house Halliwell," she said which was a surprise.  
  
"Thanks," Piper replied.  
  
"Piper sweetheart," Grams said walking into the living room.  
  
"Yes Grams."  
  
"I'm going out for the morning. You will be alright alone with your friends?"  
  
"She'll be fine Mrs. Halliwell," Chris butted in.  
  
"Oh hello Chris."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Halliwell."  
  
"Well I'll see you later darling," Grams said to Piper, then she looked at her watch. "Oh Piper it's time for MacGyver."  
  
"MacGyver, I don't watch MacGyver," Piper tried to cover. Grams smiled and then left.  
  
Paige came running down the stairs into the living room to grab her coat, "Oh hey Leo, Cole, Wassup," Paige said to the boys.  
  
"Hey Paige," Leo said.  
  
"I'm off Pipe have fun studying," Paige joked to her sister who was standing near the coffee table. "Hey isn't MacGyver on right now?" Paige said leaving.  
  
"PHOEBE HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW OR YOU CAN WALK TO THE MALL!!!" Prue yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"PIPE!" Andy said walking into the living room a little while later, "Seen your sister?" He asked.  
  
"Try the bottom of the stairs," Piper said.  
  
"Cool, thanks. Are your friends over to watch MacGyver?" Andy asked not knowing he was putting his foot into it.  
  
"Yeah I think Prue wants to leave now."  
  
"O.K. Got that," Andy said knowing Piper wanted him to leave.  
  
"Piper, I'm off," Prue said popping her heading into the doorway.  
  
"Are you taking Phoebe with you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hey isn't it time for MacGyver?" Prue asked, it was one of Piper's favorite programs.  
  
"MacGyver who watches MacGyver?" Piper yelled.  
  
"Just remember to tape it for me too. I mean he is a improvising genius and so sexy," Prue said leaving with Andy and Phoebe.  
  
"Laterz Piper," Phoebe yelled leaving.  
  
"Bye Phoebe," Piper yelled back. Then Piper was left with her study group.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to miss MacGyver?" Leo teased Piper.  
  
"Ha ha, you're very funny Wyatt. I don't watch MacGyver."  
  
"Yes you do. You always catch the reruns of MacGyver all the time," Chris said.  
  
"Reruns?" Missy questioned.  
  
"Yeah Macgyver lasted seven seasons and now Richard Dean Anderson is in another show you love called Stargate SG1. Now that ROCKS! And you and me love watching it all the time," Chris explained.  
  
"Oh god here goes your son's love for Piper Halliwell again. I'm sure he's come back to stalk her," Cole whispered in Leo's ear.  
  
"Chris MacGyver is only in it third season right now," Leo said.  
  
"You mean MacGyver is going to END!" Dan said worried.  
  
"Hey how did you know MacGyver was in it third season?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"Cole and I are fans. We're recording it at home."  
  
"Oh," Piper said as a smile formed her face.  
  
"Oh I forgot it's only 1988," Chris said to himself.  
  
"Chris you know you're very weird," Missy said.  
  
"Shut Up Missy," Chris spat back at her.  
  
"O.K. So our assignment," Piper said opening up a text book.  
  
"Hey is it all right if I get something to eat Piper?" Chris asked.  
  
"It's O.K. Come I'll make you something," Piper said as her and Chris went in to the kitchen.  
  
"Leo this is getting out of CONTROL! Now Chris is got Piper cooking for him," Cole said to Leo looked at Piper and Chris leave together.  
  
"Well what am I suppose to do? He's is out of control."  
  
"Maybe you should have a talk with Piper?"  
  
"Cole Piper hates me in case you forgot."  
  
"Well you better do something, you don't want to end up with Piper Halliwell for a daughter in law."  
  
"Hello anyone home!" They all heard a voice yell from the front door.  
  
Piper and Chris walked into the living room with snacks for everyone. "Dad?" Piper said after hearing the voice from the front door.  
  
"Oh no Grandpa," Chris said in panic.  
  
"What did you just called him?" Missy asked ever more confused.  
  
"He's gonna kill me. One of the reasons I came back was to to escape him because I just crashed his car. I gotta get out of here," Chris said about to take off but then he didn't.  
  
"I thought you said you were leaving?" Missy said.  
  
"I just remembered that hasn't happened yet so I'm safe."  
  
"I thought I heard a little Piper some where," Victor said walking into the living room.  
  
"Dad I'm not little," Piper said walking over to her father and hugging him.  
  
"Mr. Bennett?" Missy and Dana both said at the same time.  
  
"Missy, Dana. How are you?" Victor said.  
  
"You know them Daddy?" Piper asked her father.  
  
"Yes. Their fathers work for me. Were you busy sweetheart?" Victor asked looking at everyone in the living room.  
  
"It's just study group Dad."  
  
"Oh O.K. Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Well how about I come back later, when you're done studying. You give me a call when you're free," Victor said kissing Piper's forehead. "I love you Pumpkin," He said and then left.  
  
"Pumpkin lets get some work done here," Leo teased Piper. Piper gave Leo a quick look and then took a seat around the coffee table.  
  
"So what are you guys up to tonight?" Cole asked.  
  
"Don't know," Missy said looking at Dana.  
  
"We're having a party tonight over at Leo's," Cole told them.  
  
"Yeah, Dan, Piper if you're up to it come along," Leo said inviting them.  
  
"Hey you guys didn't tell me?" Chris asked a bit disappointed. "Can I bring a date Dad... I mean Leo."  
  
"What? A date. You're not allowed to dated until you're 35 and you will still need my permission to date who you want then too," Leo said in hope he wasn't planning on bring Piper as his date.  
  
"And why would Chris need your permission Leo?" Piper asked trying to help Chris.  
  
"Because we are in charge of Chris," Cole butted in.  
  
"And you can't take Piper Chris?" Leo burst out.  
  
"Why Leo?" Missy asked.  
  
"Umm because Piper's going with Cole, right Cole?"  
  
"WHAT!" Chris said surprised.  
  
"What Wyatt? Oh yeah I was going to ask Piper to go with me," Cole said finely getting Leo's point.  
  
"Oh Damn!" Dan said to himself.  
  
"And who said I was going with you?" Piper asked Cole.  
  
"Well I'm asking you now Piper Halliwell."  
  
"She can't go with COLE!" Chris yelled.  
  
"YES she can CHRIS now shut up," Leo snapped back at Chris  
  
"Dana will you go with me?' Dan asked Missy's friend.  
  
"When you wash your hair Dan," she old told him.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom," Cole said getting up.  
  
"It's up the stairs and on your right," Piper explained.  
  
"Thanks. Umm Leo come with me in case I get lost," Cole said grabbing Leo's arm and dragging him upstairs with him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Leo asked at the reached the top of the stairs. Cole opened the door to a room dragging Leo in with him. What he didn't know is he dragged him into Prue and Piper's room.  
  
"Bro what are you DOING! I can't take Piper with me tonight, I already have a date and she's yours."  
  
"Cole it was that or Chris takes her which we don't want."  
  
"We? I would take Piper but it's wrong, I never move on a friends chick."  
  
"Well good thing is she's not a friends chick," Leo said walking over to the dresser.  
  
Cole walked pass Piper's bed to find a pair of midnight blue lacey bra and panties, "Are you telling me you don't like her Leo?" Cole asked.  
  
"She hates me Cole..."  
  
"I've always wondered how these things fit?" Cole said  
  
Leo looked over to see Cole trying to put the bra on over his shirt, "What do you think you doing COLE!"  
  
"Wearing a bra."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Because it makes me feel pretty," Cole said with the bra on, then he pick up the panties and threw them at Leo. Leo caught them in his hands, "I'm sure they are Piper's feel the texture nice and soft."  
  
"WHAT HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!" Piper yelled as she walk into her room with Dan.  
  
"Are you really girls dressed up as men?" Dan asked.  
  
"We... We were..." Cole tried to explain.  
  
"Give me that!" Piper said snatching her panties out of Leo's hands and stuffing it into the draw. "And take that off Cole!"  
  
"Umm yeah sorry," Cole said trying to take the bra off but was having trouble, "Leo I little help here please"  
  
Leo helped Cole take the bra off and handed it to Piper, "Sorry," he said they quickly both left.  
  
"Cole go any other bright ideas!" Leo said as they both walked down the stairs and back into the living room.  
  
A while later Piper walked in with Dan with a semi angry look on her face, Chris looked at Cole and Leo who both had guilty looks on their face and wondered what happened. "I HATE BOYS!" Was the next thing they heard, it was Paige yelling as she walked into the house.  
  
"Join the club," Piper said looking at Cole and Leo.  
  
"Piper!" Paige said walking in to the living room, "Do you know what happened! I went out with Glen and Richard. We went to get some Ice Cream and they started fighting over what my favorite favor was! Man they can get annoying sometimes... Oh Sorry where you guys studying?"  
  
"As a matter of fact yes..." Piper started.  
  
"Na we were making plans for tonight. Party at Leo's house. You wanna come?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah why not. I need a rest of Glen and Richard."  
  
"This is the last FUCKIN' time I take you any where PHOEBE!" they heard Prue yelled.  
  
"Great! This is just Great," Piper said to herself.  
  
"Hey it's wasn't my Fault!" Phoebe yelled walking into the living room.  
  
"Oh it never is, is it Phoebe!" Prue said yelling walking in behind Phoebe.  
  
"Prue I kinda agree with Phoebe. It's not her fault," Andy said to his girlfriend.  
  
"See Andy believes me."  
  
Prue gave Andy the evils and continued yelling at Phoebe, "So you didn't need to beat up the assistant for checking you OUT at the mall!"  
  
"He was checking me out with his HANDS!"  
  
"Well do you blame him Phoebe you chase anything that's walks!"  
  
"PRUE!" Piper yelled at Prue for her comment.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have not said that," Prue said lowering her voice.  
  
"Oh me and Dana need to go," Missy said.  
  
"Go? Go where?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well we didn't think we would be here that long," Dana told Piper.  
  
"But we haven't even started yet," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah well we need to go to the mall and buy outfits for tonight," Missy said as her and Dana gather their stuff. "We'll see you guys tonight," Missy said leaving with Dana.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the Charmed Ones and their White Lighter." Everyone turned around to see a Dark Lighter with a Dark Lighter Arrow.  
  
"Hey! Who are you!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Say goodbye to you White Lighter," the Dark Lighter said aiming his arrow at Leo.  
  
"NO!" Chris yelled as he pushed Leo out of the way taking the arrow himself. Piper quickly turned around from looking at Chris and tried to blow the Dark Lighter up, but she only got his arm before he black orbed out. Leo ran over to Chris," No don't touch it Dad!" Chris yelled. "It can kill you," Chris said trying to breathe.  
  
"Kill him? Does that mean it can kill you too?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes and you too Paige. You father was a White Lighter..." Chris said then he passed out.  
  
Piper ran over to Chris feeling his pulse, "He's still alive but we have to hurry."  
  
"I can't heal," Leo said.  
  
"WHAT!" Prue yelled.  
  
"I haven't learnt how to heal yet. He can't die!"  
  
"O.K. We will fix this," Prue said.  
  
"Umm Guys... Dan's in the house," Phoebe said pointing at Dan who looked scared.  
  
"Is that man coming back," Dan cried.  
  
"This is just a dream Dan," Phoebe said walking towards him.  
  
"Phoebe what are you doing!" Paige asked.  
  
"This might work," Cole said walking behind Dan. He hit Dan hard on the head with his fist that it knocked Dan out cold. "Phoebe grab his legs," Cole said grabbing his upper body.  
  
"We're gonna throw him over the fence right?" Phoebe asked grabbing Dan's legs.  
  
"That's the plan," Cole said as they both headed towards the front door.  
  
"Man how much does this man eat," Phoebe said as she dropped Dan by accident making him fall down the front door steps.  
  
"Phoebe Hi! You have seen Dan have you?" Dan's father said from next door.  
  
"D...D...D Dan... No!"  
  
"Oh well when you see him tell him his Aunt and Uncle from Phoenix are here and they really want to see him."  
  
"Yes Yes Yes, I'll do that Mr. Gordon."  
  
"Thanks kid," Mr. Gordon said leaving, then Cole and Phoebe quickly picked Dan up taking him back inside.  
  
In the living room, "Dark Lighters I'll check the book," Paige said leaving for the attic.  
  
"Paige we need help!" Cole said carrying Dan in with Phoebe.  
  
"What happened to throwing Dan over the fence?" Paige asked.  
  
"Change of plans since Mr. Gordon is outside. Help us get him upstairs, we need to hide him," Phoebe told Paige.  
  
"O.K. just give me a sec. I need to get some rubber gloves from the kitchen," Paige said heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Get me a pair too Paige," Phoebe said.  
  
"Me too," Cole yelled after her, "I think his oils just dripped onto me Phoebe," Cole told Phoebe.  
  
"Eww," Phoebe said as they both drooped his body on the ground.  
  
"Gloves," Paige said throwing them at Cole and Phoebe. They all put their gloves on and headed up the stairs with Dan.  
  
"Man, I feel like Don Johnson on Miami Vice," Cole said as they head up the stairs.  
  
"I feel like I've commit a murder and I'm trying to get rid of the body," Paige laughed.  
  
"I feel like Madonna in her Like a Virgin video," Phoebe said.  
  
"How?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know I just do... Or is it Martial Girl... " Phoebe said paying no attention to her step. She misses a step and trips, along with her falls Dan's body down the stairs.  
  
"PHOEBE!" Paige and Cole yelled together.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Back in the living room Leo and Andy carried Chris to the couch, "O.K. I'm going to summon that Dark Lighter," Prue said,  
  
"And then what?" Andy asked.  
  
"I'm gonna kick his ass!"  
  
"O.K. I'll stay here with Leo and try and clean Chris' wound while Leo tries to teach himself fast how to heal," Piper said.  
  
"O.K you do that while Paige looks up Dark Lighters in the book and Phoebe and Cole get rid of Dan's body," Prue said then she grabbed Andy's hand taking him upstairs with her to the attic.  
  
"PAIGE!" Prue heard Phoebe yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"GET HIS HAIR AWAY FROM ME!" They then heard Cole yell.  
  
"PHOEBE WATCH OUT!" they heard Paige yell with a loud thump.  
  
"What's going on! Are we giving Dan a bath too?" Prue said walking into the bathroom with Andy to see Phoebe, Paige and Cole with stone cold Dan on the floor.  
  
"PRUE!" Paige said surprised.  
  
"We tried to get rid of him but Mr. Gordon was there. So we had to put him some where for now," Phoebe explained.  
  
"In the bathroom Phoebe?"  
  
"Well I don't see you coming up with something better."  
  
"What's with the bump on his head?" Prue asked.  
  
"Umm he fell down the stairs," Phoebe told Prue.  
  
"Like three times," Cole said looking at Phoebe.  
  
Then they heard the door bell ring. Paige looked out the window, "O My Goddess it's Mrs. Gordon! Prue quick do something to get rid of her!"  
  
"O.K. O.K O.k." Prue said heading out the bathroom, "I'll get that Piper!" She yelled running to the front door.  
  
"Hello Prue," Mrs. Gordon said as soon as Prue opened the door.  
  
"Mrs. Gordon hi!" Prue said putting on a smile.  
  
"Have you seen Dan?"  
  
"Dan... No I haven't seen Dan... Danny boy."  
  
"Well he said he was studying with Piper."  
  
"Oh yes... See... They went to a friends house to study."  
  
"Oh O.K. Well when Dan comes back can you tell him that we have gone out with his Aunt and Uncle and we will be back before dinner."  
  
"Sure will Mrs. Gordon."  
  
"Thanks Prue," Mrs. Gordon said and then left.  
  
"ANDY WATCH OUT!" Prue heard Paige yell from the bathroom window.  
  
Prue looked up to see people moving, "ARRRRR HIS HAIR IT'S ALIVE!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"COLE NO!" Prue heard Paige yell then she saw Dan's body falling out the bathroom window.  
  
"OH NO!" Prue yelled running back inside to find Phoebe, Paige, Cole and Andy running down the stairs. "What Happened!" Prue yelled.  
  
"We'll fix this," Cole said as all four ran out the front door.  
  
"We better and fast!" Prue said running out after with them.  
  
All five ran to Dan's body lying on the ground. Phoebe, Paige and Cole with their rubber gloves and Andy and Prue picked Dan up. "Man how much does this man eat!" Prue said lifting Dan up.  
  
"That's what I said," Phoebe said.  
  
"Fuck the Gordon's are just leaving," Cole noticed.  
  
"We have to hide him like NOW!" Paige yelled.  
  
"In the bin quick," Andy said as they all ran to the bin and dumped Dan in.  
  
"O.K. Lets just go back inside and act like nothing happened," Phoebe said.  
  
"We could spy from the attic window until the Gordon's leave," Paige said.  
  
"Good thinking," Prue said as they all headed for the attic.  
  
Mean while back with Piper, Leo and Chris, "How is he holding up," Leo asked Piper who was wiping Chris' forehead with a cloth.  
  
Piper faced Leo, "I'm afraid it's not good Leo."  
  
"I'm such a bad father," Leo said grabbing his hair.  
  
"It's not your fault Leo."  
  
"It's not. How can it no be when I can't save my own flesh and blond because I can't heal!"  
  
"Leo if it's anyone's fault it's mine for not blowing the Dark Lighter up before he got a chance to shot you or Chris. If Chris didn't take the arrow it would be you lying on that couch instead," Piper said has a tear escaped her eye.  
  
"It's not your fault Piper."  
  
"It not yours either too Leo." Leo and Piper stayed quite for a while looking at Chris. "Leo could you get some more water please?" Piper asked Leo handing him the bowl.  
  
"Yeah sure," Leo said taking the bowl out of Piper's hand and heading for the kitchen.  
  
Piper wiped Chris' forehead and then he stirred, "Chris?"  
  
Chris opened his eyes a little, "Mom," Chris said.  
  
"I'm not your Mom Chris. It's me Piper," Piper explained to Chris.  
  
"I know that," Chris said in his weak voice, "Mom you never liked it when we called you Piper."  
  
"What?" Piper said confused.  
  
"Where's Dad? Can't he heal me?" Chris asked breathing heavily.  
  
"You mean Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes Mom. What's wrong with you?" Chris said as his breathing got heavier and then he was out again.  
  
Piper stood up in shock, she was Chris' mother. Leo was her future husband.  
  
Behind Piper was Leo with the bowl of water, he heard everything Chris said. Piper was Chris' mother, she was his future wife. Chris wasn't trying to get with Piper, he knew so much about her because she was his mother. Leo quickly walked back into the kitchen and place the bowl on the bench trying to take the fact that Piper was his wife... Well was going to be.  
  
Back up in the attic Prue and Pheobe where flipping through the Book of Shadows looking for Dark Lighters talking to Cole, Andy and Paige, as Paige paced around sucking a lollipop looking out the window now and then waiting for the Gordon's to leave.  
  
"Umm Guys! What day is it today?" Paige asked looking out the window.  
  
"Saturday," Cole said walking over to see what Paige was looking at.  
  
"Why Paige?" Prue asked knowing something was wrong.  
  
Paige and Cole both turned around and faced Prue, Phoebe and Andy, "It's Saturday rubbish collection day... " Paige started.  
  
"...And the rubbish truck is here," Cole finished.  
  
"WHAT!" Prue yelled as they all ran to the window "OH GREAT!!!"  
  
"So I guess it's goodbye Dan?" Paige said taking her lollipop out of her mouth.  
  
"You know I could really go for that," Phoebe seconded.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY WE HAVE TO SAVE DAN NOW!!!" Prue yelled.  
  
"Your sister's right," Andy said backing Prue up.  
  
"Umm guys you might wanna hurry up because the truck is leaving now," Paige told them.  
  
"NO!" Piper heard a voice from upstairs yell, then she heard loud footsteps followed by more footsteps stomping down the stairs and then she saw Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Andy and Cole running pass out the front door yelling, "STOP THE RUBBISH TRUCK! STOP THE RUBBISH TRUCK! STOP THE RUBBISH TRUCK!"  
  
"What's going on?" Leo asked Piper walking into the room.  
  
Piper looked at Leo, "I don't know."  
  
-:-  
  
Check out these Fics :)  
  
| DIG - Dan Is Gay | By Pinky | Story ID: 1515452 | Leo & Piper Fic |  
  
| Fall You're Way | By Pinky | Story ID: 1740783 | Leo & Piper Fic |  
  
| There is a Fine Line Between Love, Hate & Undercover | By Pixie | Story ID: 1754771 | Leo & Piper Fic |  
  
| Magic Happens | By Pixie | Story ID: 1675311 | ALL Fic |  
  
| | 


	6. One Night of Passion and She Doesn’t Rem...

-:-  
  
Charmed @ Baker High  
  
-:-  
  
One Night of Passion and She doesn't Remember  
  
-:-  
  
"Piper we're just going to the rubbish dump," Prue said as she ran in and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Why?" Piper asked.  
  
"We just have something to do. Don't worry about us. How's Chris doing?" Prue asked looking at him.  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Well you and Leo work on healing him while we go where we need to go," Prue said leaving.  
  
Piper then turned and looked at Leo, the first thing that popped in her mind was 'Leo, her husband.' She then saw Leo get up and walk towards Chris. He sat on the coffee table looking at Chris as Piper watched. Leo placed his hands over Chris' chest where the wound was, "HEAL! God Damn HEAL!" He said, Piper could see the pain and anger in Leo's eyes. She took a seat next to Leo, "Why can't I heal him Piper?"  
  
"I don't know Leo. I don't know how your power works." Piper said then Leo remembered something his mother told him on how to focus his power. Leo then placed his hands over Chris' wound, he closed his eyes and focused on finding a place of peace with himself and then channel all of his energy in healing Chris.  
  
Piper saw a golden light shine from Leo's palms directly onto Chris' wound. A couple seconds later Piper heard Chris' gasp for air, "You're Back," Piper said to Chris.  
  
Chris' sat up, he touched his chest where his wound was and then looked at Leo, "You healed me?"  
  
"Yeah I did," Leo said.  
  
"Dad," Chris got up and hugged Leo.  
  
Piper stood there watching the two men bond. She thought she would leave them alone and went into the kitchen to start lunch. Piper was now confused, confused about her and Leo, things where different now, well for her. How was she going to tell Leo she was his future wife, she was Chris' mother. Piper then remember how Chris told her about her future, from the way he explained she sounded happy with Leo. It also meant Leo was the father of her evil son.  
  
-:-  
  
"How Are We Gonna Find Dan If He Blends In With Everything Here!" Paige yelled. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Andy and Cole where all at the dump looking for Dan.  
  
"I don't know but keep looking," Prue said as they tried to look through the dump with sticks.  
  
"Prue how can we do that when we can smell Dan every where!" Paige said poking at something, then it stirred, "AHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled then everyone ran over to Paige, "I think I've found him guys."  
  
Then Dan got up slowly, "Prue is that you?" Dan asked. Dan looked at everyone then looked around, "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You're home Danny Boy," Paige quipped.  
  
Prue elbowed Paige, "Dan you're at the dump," Prue told him.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"We don't know," Cole quickly butted it.  
  
"Dan you need to have a shower," Phoebe added on.  
  
"Listen now that Dan's safe can we get out of here? I don't want people thinking I hang out at the dump on the weekends," Cole said.  
  
"Yeah I'm hungry too," Paige added.  
  
"Who's taking Dan?" Prue asked.  
  
"You can!" Paige, Phoebe and Cole said at once heading for Leo's car.  
  
-:-  
  
It was night, the party at Leo's place and it was jam packed. Everyone was present at the party a part from Prue and Andy, they had other plans but said they would pop by for a while.  
  
Chris was talking to some girl when Cole walked up behind Chris putting his arm around him, "Don't you think she's a bit too old for you Chris?" Cole joked.  
  
"Yeah yeah, What ever Uncle Cole."  
  
Cole looked up to notice Phoebe chatting with a number of guys, guys who he thought where jerks, "I wonder when she will learn," Cole said to himself.  
  
Paige on the other hand found the men that where keeping her company very boring, or was it her boring them out of their mind. Either way none of them where her type, that where too plain.  
  
In her own little corner Piper drinking glass of Vodka with Orange Juice, after her Gin with Tonic and Lemon, which was before her Bailey with Milk, a couple of cans of Beer, and two glasses of Rum and Coke. She was merry all right. "HEY MISSY!" Piper yelled hitting Missy very hard on the back which pushed her forward a bit, "WASSUP BITCH!"  
  
"What did you call me? A BITCH!" Missy yelled with her group of friends.  
  
"Well yeah you are one and a slut too. Trying to get with my man."  
  
"What? What man?"  
  
"Oh I've seen you Missy. To bad bitch because he's my husband and the father of my children," Piper said taking Missy's glass out of her hand and poring it over her head.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!! " Missy yelled causing a scene which caught Cole and Leo's attention.  
  
"O My God Piper Halliwell is drunk,'" Cole said in shock and then he laughed.  
  
Missy raised her fist to knock the day light out of Piper but before she could Leo stopped her  
  
"LEO!" Piper yelled having no clue Missy wanted to clock her. "I was just telling Missy here..." Piper started in her drunk state.  
  
"Piper lets go," Leo said taking Piper's hand.  
  
"Go where Leo?" Piper asked with a cheesy smile.  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
"In the kitchen? But I can think of the better... WHOA!" Piper said as Leo lifted her up over his shoulder taking her into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Leo asked placing Piper's feet on to the kitchen floor.  
  
"As you can see I'm merry Leo!" Piper told him putting her arms around his neck bring him closer to her body.  
  
"I see that," Leo said as he grabbed the glass off the kitchen bench behind Piper and filled it up with water from the sink behind her. "Here drink this," Leo said handing it to Piper.  
  
"If you say so Leo," Piper said unwrapping her arms from around Leo's neck and she drank the liquid. "Ewww, that's water Leo," Piper said placing the glass on the bench.  
  
"I know, you need to sober up."  
  
"But I don't want to," Piper said placing her hand on Leo's chest. She then grabbed Leo's shirt in her fist bring him close to her kissing him passionately.  
  
"Wow! Where the hell did that come from!?!" Leo said as he pulled away from Piper trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Where ever you want it to come from," Piper said as she jumped onto Leo wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in for another passionate kiss.  
  
"Leo, Missy needs towels... WHAT THE FUCK!" Cole said as his eyes POPPED out looking at the scene in front of him.  
  
Leo quickly broke away from the kiss as soon has he heard Cole's voice, "It's not what it looks like Cole," Leo instantly said.  
  
"So you weren't making out with PIPER with her legs wrapped around YOU?"  
  
"YES! That's What It Was Cole! You're A Very Smart Man!" Merry Piper said.  
  
"Would be quite. You're in enough trouble as it is young lady," Leo told Piper.  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do to me?" Piper asked putting on a sly smile. Leo rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone to do what you guys where doing," Cole laughed leaving.  
  
"Oh so where were we?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo rolled eyes and thought what the hell she was his future wife and pulled Piper in for a kiss which became a passionate one in no time. Then Leo felt Piper hand travel down his chest then Piper pulled at his jeans undoing the zip. "Can you, Ah, help me out here and undo your belt, I'm having a little trouble," Piper said breaking the kiss.  
  
"PIPER!" Leo said pulling away from her realizing what Piper was trying to do.  
  
"Oh Leo what did you do that for?" Piper said wrapping her arms around Leo's neck as Leo zipped up his pants.  
  
"You're getting a bit out of control lady. You stay here and I'm just going to give Missy some towels since you pored her drink all over her."  
  
"Will you come back for me?" Piper asked innocently.  
  
Leo laughed, "Yes."  
  
"Yay" Piper said kissing his nose.  
  
"Now you stay here and I'll be back soon," Leo said grabbing some towels.  
  
Leo walked back into the kitchen to find Piper asking him something, "Leo lets go for a walk."  
  
"You're staying inside Piper in that state," Leo told her walking up to her.  
  
"Why?" Piper asked as she wrapped her arms around Leo's waist.  
  
"I bet you won't remember how you were all over me in the morning will you?"  
  
Piper smiled bringing Leo close to her running her fingers through his hair and stopping at the base of his neck. "Can we go outside for a walk now?" Piper asked again.  
  
Leo laughed pressing his forehead against Piper's, "No Piper," he said softly.  
  
"Well if you won't come with me I'll go alone."  
  
"No you're not," Leo said wrapping his arms around Piper's waist holding her.  
  
"Yes I am Leooo," Piper said has she drew her arms away from Leo and froze him. "Goodbye honey Leooo," Piper said as she got out of him arms. She placed a quick kiss on his lips and left.  
  
Minutes later Leo unfroze, "Dam she froze me!" He yelled running out the kitchen into the living room to the party looking for Cole. "COLE!" Leo yelled as he saw him.  
  
"Wassup!" Cole yelled to Leo.  
  
"Piper, she's gone!"  
  
"I though she would end up spending the night or you both leave spending the night together or something like that."  
  
"Cole not now O.K. I don't have time to explain the whole scene you saw in the kitchen. Did you see her?"  
  
"Yeah she told me to tell you she went for a walk."  
  
"And YOU FUCKIN' DIDN'T STOP HER!!!"  
  
"I tried but she told me to get fucked and she was causing a scene so I had to let her go."  
  
"O.K. O.K. She can't be far. You stay here and look after the guest while I look for her," Leo said grabbing his keys and running out.  
  
"Hi Cole," Phoebe said as she noticed Leo left.  
  
"Phoebe, Wassup?"  
  
"I don't know you tell me?" Phoebe asked eyeing Cole up.  
  
"Meet me in the third room on the right up the hall in tens minutes."  
  
"Your on."  
  
-:-  
  
"Where the hell are you Piper!" Leo cursed to himself. Leo had been on the road for over 40 minutes and still hadn't found Piper. "Make Out Lane," Leo said has he drove by debating to himself if he should go in and ask if anyone had seen her.  
  
After asking a number of people and no luck Leo spotted a young lady talking to a homeless man. He decided to asked them, "Excuse me, sorry to bother you but I'm looking for..." Leo started as he walked up to the couple, "PIPER!" Leo said after realizing the young lady was Piper.  
  
"Oh Leo you came," Piper said getting up and hugging Leo.  
  
"I've been looking for you every where I was worried!" Leo said holding Piper in his arms.  
  
"I was only here Leo. This is Leo Sam," Piper told the homeless man.  
  
'So that's your husband," Sam said.  
  
"Shhhh," Piper told Sam blushing.  
  
"Nice to meet you Leo, I'm Sam Wilder."  
  
"I'm sorry about Piper, she's just a little..."  
  
"Drunk?" Sam finished for Leo.  
  
"Yeah," Leo laughed off.  
  
"Hey I'm not drunk," Piper tried to defend herself. "Merely, overly tipsy," she said stumbling and laughing at herself "Oh crapness.. maybe a little more than tipsy, okey, a little drunk. But I'm not Drunk!"  
  
"Ha! you keep saying that. I'm taking you home now." Leo said lifting Piper into his arms.  
  
"Weeeeeee!" Piper yelled as Leo lifted her up.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Wilder," Leo said.  
  
"Not a problem and please call me Sam." Then Leo and Sam when their separate ways. Little did Leo and Piper know Sam orbed out behind them.  
  
Leo drove Piper home to Prescott street. "You're home," Leo said turning to face Piper.  
  
"I don't want to go home Leo," Piper complained. "I want to stay with you."  
  
"Piper I think it's best you went home now."  
  
A sad smile formed on Piper's face, "You don't like me do you?"  
  
Leo smiled at Piper, "I like you a lot Piper and I don't think you will remember any of this in the morning." Then Leo saw a figure moving in the window, it was Grams, "Piper..." Leo started.  
  
"Yes Leo," Piper shot a bit mad.  
  
"Lets say... Me and you spend the night at my Aunt and Uncle's bach, it's near a lake."  
  
"Oh Yay! I would love that Leo," Piper said smiling.  
  
"I'm sure you would," Leo said to himself smiling.  
  
Ten minutes later Leo parked in front of his Aunt and Uncle's bach house, they only used it when they were in town so he had no worries about being walked in on.  
  
"It's so nice here Leo," Piper said has the couple walked inside.  
  
"The bed room is the door on the right Piper you can go in and get some sleep," Leo said pointing towards the bedroom door.  
  
Piper looked out the window to see the moon shining on the lake, "Leo lets go outside," she asked.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea Piper," Leo said walking up behind Piper.  
  
Piper turned around to face Leo hooking her arms around his neck, "Please, I promise I will stay with you."  
  
"Fine, but only for five minutes and then you're going to sleep,"  
  
"O.K." Piper said not really paying attention to what Leo said, dragging him outside with her.  
  
The couple were standing by the lake when Piper's eyes where fix on the moon reflecting off the water, "Leo the moon is in the lake!"  
  
"No Piper that's just it's reflection."  
  
"No it's the moon Leo. I bet I can touch it," Piper said reaching over in the lake.  
  
"PIPER!" Leo yelled scaring her causing to fall in the lake. "Great!" Leo said to himself as he took his jacket off and jumped in after Piper.  
  
After the little mishap with the lake Leo took Piper back inside to the bedroom in her wet clothes. He left to come back second later with cotton sheets to see Piper standing in the middle of the room. "Get out of your clothes and wrap these dry sheets around you, it will keep you warm. I'll just light a fire to heat the room up," Leo said handing Piper the sheets.  
  
"O.K. Leo," Piper said taking the sheets and throwing on the bed. Piper started at her top pulling it off and then went to unhook her wet bra.  
  
"PIPER!" Leo yelled.  
  
"What?" Piper asked as she had just unhooked her bra.  
  
"Could you wait until I leave the room before you start taking your clothes off." Piper paying no attention to Leo yanked her bra off leaving Leo speechless and the he quickly walked out of the room. Ten minutes later Leo walked into the room with some logs to start a fire, he checked to see if Piper was dressed before he walked in, he found her at the dresser brushing her hair.  
  
Piper noticed Leo lighting a fire shirtless as is shirt got wet from when he jumped into the lake to pull her out/ Piper kept looking at Leo saying "You're a fine piece of real estate and I'm gonna get me some land," to herself as she continued to brush her hair.  
  
After Leo got a fire started he noticed Piper was still brushing her hair, he grabbed her wet clothes off the floor and hung them up to dry along with his shirt. After he was done hanging their clothes up her felt Piper's arms around his waist and her whisper, "Lets go to sleep." He turned around to face Piper, "Why don't you take the bed and I'll take that couch."  
  
"Buy why?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because you're and girl and I'm a boy Piper."  
  
"I know," Piper said with a smile dragging Leo to the bed with her pushing him on to it as she got on beside him.  
  
"Piper we weren't going to do this," Leo said knowing what Piper had in mind.  
  
"Why? You're a man and I'm a women," Piper said leaning onto Leo's bare chest with her hand traveling down his stomach.  
  
"Piper!" Leo said holding her hand before is went any further.  
  
"What!"  
  
Leo looked at Piper in the eye, "Piper you really have no idea how much I want to do this but..."  
  
"Good then that settles it," Piper said cutting Leo off and getting really to get out of the sheet she was wrapped in.  
  
"We're not going to Piper, not like this."  
  
"Oh come on, how the hell do you think Chris came around? We're are going to be having sex at some point."  
  
"I thought you hated me Piper?"  
  
"Well there is a very thin line between love and hated my friend."  
  
"That doesn't mean we are going to get friendly now Piper and I bet you won't even remember."  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. That's a 50/50 chance I'm willing to take."  
  
"Well it's not one I'm willing to take."  
  
"Fine! Have it your way," Piper said getting onto her side of the bed. After a minute of quietness Piper spoke again, "Leo," she called.  
  
"Yes Piper," Leo said from his side of the bed.  
  
"Do I get a kiss?"  
  
"No Piper."  
  
"Oh just one kiss good night."  
  
"Just one kiss and then you have to go to sleep after that," Leo said has he got up and turned the lamp on. He saw Piper lying down on her side as he moved over to kiss her but before he placed his lips on her lips he heard her snore. Piper had fallen asleep. Leo smiled to himself, "Goodnight honey," he said kissing her forehead, then he pulled Piper into his arms falling asleep himself.  
  
The morning came and Piper could feel the sun shining on her skin, she woke up to find her arm around something, she got up to see it was Leo shirtless. She looked at herself to see she was only wrapped in a sheet. "O My GODDESS! I didn't? did I?" Piper asked herself.  
  
Then seconds later Leo stirred in his sleep. He moved his hand on to his chest, when he felt Piper wasn't there he got up, "Piper, good morning," Leo said to find her sitting up and wake next to him, but Piper was still in shock trying to think what had happened the night before that ended with her and Leo in bed together. Last she remembered she kinda hated Leo's guts even though she found out she was his future wife.  
  
"Have a good sleep?" Leo asked. "You know you were really wild last night," Leo egged on.  
  
"Did we?"  
  
"Want some tea?" Leo asked with a smirk on his face getting out of bed. "I'll just pop over to the store and grab breakfast," Leo told Piper grabbing his shirt.  
  
Ten minutes later Leo was back with breakfast. He made some tea and toast for him and Piper and placed it on the table as Piper walked in and took a seat across from him. "I hope you're hungry because I think I made too much toast," Leo said handing Piper her tea.  
  
"Thanks," Piper said taking the cup.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't have thought a girl like you could be like... That, I mean, wow!" Leo started.  
  
"What do you mean 'A girl like me'?" Piper questioned.  
  
"I mean, usually the bad girls would - But you're a good girl with a really really bad side."  
  
Piper rubbed her head trying to think what happened the night before. Leo smiled from under his tea thinking how he shouldn't be messing with her mind, but she deserved it and it was fun.  
  
"After we're done with breakfast I'll drop you home," Leo said as he got up to put his cup in the sink.  
  
After Leo had cleaned up Leo and Piper were both ready to leave, they were walking pass the lake to Leo's car when Piper thought for some reason she was going to fall in the lake and grabbed onto Leo, "What's wrong?" Leo asked protectively putting his arm around Piper.  
  
Piper had just realized she had grabbed onto Leo, she backed away saying nothing as they both walked to his car.  
  
Leo stopped in front of the manor, the ride home was quite, all that was going through Piper's head was she slept with Leo and she couldn't remember it. "Do I get a kiss goodbye," she then heard Leo's voice say which made her jump out of her thoughts.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"A kissing goodbye."  
  
"No!" Piper said getting out of the car slaming the door shut. Leo waited until Piper was inside and then he drove off home himself.  
  
-:- 


End file.
